1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid heating or cooling circulator and more particularly to a liquid heating and cooling circulator in which a liquid such as liquid egg is heated and cooled and easily feeded and easily cleaned.
2. Related Art
As the conventionally employed liquid heating or cooling circulator, there are so far proposed a variety of constructions, as typified by the construction such as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication 30-781 and 33-17286.
Said publication 30-781 discloses a plate type having many through holes, and said publication 33-17286 discloses a pipe type having many pipes which are disposed laterally.
In the above described liquid heating or cooling circulator, the following problems were presented.
In case of construction of publication 30-781, a stoppage of liquid for said through holes of said plate is frequently caused.
In case of construction of publication 33-17286, a stoppage of liquid for said pipes of lateral type is frequently caused, and a cleaning there of is very difficult since these pipes are disposed in lateral condition.